Explications
by xLili
Summary: Petites explications entre Harry et Severus


_**D**_isclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que les emprunter à la talentueuse J.K Rowling pour les besoins de cet OS

_**R**_ésumé : L'histoire se passe après le passage de Harry dans la Pensine de Snape. Et si Harry était allé lui présenter ses excuses ? Pas de slash, juste une explication.

_**N**_ote : Sachez que j'utilise les _**termes anglais**_ pour _**les professeurs, les lieux, tout ce qui concerne Poudlard**_. Pour que vous puissez les comprendre, lisez le rappel qui est en dessous de cette partie 'Note' qui dure longtemps, je l'avoue. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout lire mais retenez que j'utilise les termes anglophones.

Ca fait plus de 3 mois que cet OS traîne sur mon ordinateur --' et je n'arrivais pas à avancer dessus. Ce jour, le 3 Octobre 2009, je me suis dit, il serait peut-être temps de le finir alors j'ai ouvert la page et je me suis mise à faire la présentation. Au fur et à mesure, les phrases me sont venus. A la base, je regardais la 1 &de temps en temps j'écoutais de la musique pour finalement mettre en son off la télé et mettre la musique. Et oui, je bosse mieux avec la musique, ca stimule mon cerveau, ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

Un gros racontage de life mais je voulais que vous compreniez comment j'ai pu enfin le finir cet OS &encore, j'en ai au moins 6 à finir encore derrière :D

_**R**_appel : Hogwarts = Poudlard, Slytherin = Serpentard, Gryffindor = Gryffondor, Snape = Rogue, Tom Marvolo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor, Moony = Lunard.

Bonne lecture à vous tous &j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**S**ayur**i`**

**L**e lendemain matin, Harry se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Snape se faisant humilier par les Maraudeurs. Cet homme qui lui faisait assez payé son arrogance selon ses propres termes. Maintenant le Gryffindor comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Le Maître des Potions avait raison : James Potter était un arrogant.

**E**n s'habillant à la hâte, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment il présenterait ses excuses à Snape. Bien que ce dernier lui ait ordonné de ne jamais revenir dans son bureau, Harry lui devait des excuses. Une fois vêtu, le jeune Gryffindor sortit de sa tour pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Durant les week-ends, Harry savait que la plupart des élèves ne se levaient pas avant dix voire même onze heures. En consultant sa montre, le brun s'aperçut qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de prendre le premier repas de la journée puis d'aller parler avec son professeur de Potions.

_**T**_out en s'asseyant à sa table, Harry prit un bol avec du chocolat chaud et des tranches de pain recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de Nutella (_même à Hogwarts, la célèbre pâte à tartiner moldue existe __**:D**_) puis se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Il se dépêcha d'avaler son petit-déjeuner et se rendit aux cachots.

**L**orsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de son professeur, Harry le vit prêt à aller déjeuner.

- Monsieur.

**S**everus Snape se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le si célèbre Harry Potter

- Il me semble que je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir Monsieur Potter, siffla le maître des Serpents.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du entrer dans votre Pensine comme ça.

- ...

- Monsieur, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé, voire offensé mais je n'ai pas pu sortir de votre souvenir.

- Et pour quoi donc Monsieur Potter ?

- Je voulais connaître un peu plus mon père. Tout le monde me parlait de mon père en bien. Je me suis aperçut à mon grand désespoir que c'était faux, avoua Harry

- Vous voulez vraiment parler de votre père ?

_**H**_arry lança un regard surpris au Maître des Potions. Peu à peu, sa surprise laissa place à une curiosité qui se voulait de plus en plus grande. Malgré sa méfiance envers Snape, le jeune Gryffindor acquiessa et suivit l'ex-Slytherin jusqu'à ses appartements sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. Toutes sortes de questions traversaient l'esprit du rouge et sang sans pouvoir en retenir une concrète mais surtout en rapport avec leur future discussion.

**A**lors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas l'homme le plus craint après Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou Voldemort au choix, s'arrêter. Ce fut quant il lui rentra dedans que l'élève s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant la porte menant aux appartements de Severus. Celui-ci prononça le mot de passe et s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune Potter.

- Asseyez-vous Potter, lui ordonna Snape

- Puisque nous allons avoir une longue discussion, ce serait peut-être plus simple si vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, non ? Suggéra Harry.

- Soit, Harry, abdiqua l'ex-Slytherin

**U**n sourire prit place sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Un pas de fourmi pour nous direz-vous mais c'est un pas de géant pour eux. Un respect mutuel commençait à prendre forme.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as vu exactement Harry, demanda Severus.

- J'ai tellement honte.

- Je l'ai assez entendu Potter.

**O**u peut-être pas. Sans se laisser démoralisé, Hary raconta tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de voir. Après plusieurs minutes de balbutiements et d'explications, un silence pas forcement génant prenait place peu à peu.

- Je pense que tu as des questions.

- Oui, répondu le brun.

- Je t'écoute, encouragea le professeur de Potions.

_**H**_arry mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et demanda à l'homme en noir un parchemin et de l'encre pour pouvoir ordonner ses questions, qui une fois couchées sur le papier se retrouvèrent plutôt nombreuses.

- Comment était mon père ? Pas physiquement, je veux dire son caractère.

- Et bien, comme tu as pu le voir, il adorait me prendre pour cible. Parfois, je suis sûr que si Lupin ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait très bien pu me tuer. Comme le jour où Black m'a emmené, bien malgré moi, jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante où se trouvait Moony.

- C'est comme ça que vous avez connu Moony ? Demanda Harry, plus qu'interloqué

- Oui, à mon grand déplaisir. Ce jour-là, c'est ton père qui m'a sauvé la vie

- Il vous a sauvé la vie ?

**S**everus acquiessa. Les questions se suivirent naturellement et au fur à mesure, le temps s'égrainait. Quand Harry posa sa dernière question, l'ex-Slyltherin leva sa tête et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà treize heures trente.

- Il est trop tard pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Que penses-tu de prendre le déjeuner ici ? Demanda le professeur

- C'est vous qui décidez. Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

**P**our contredire ses propos, le ventre de Harry gargouilla d'une telle force que le bruit se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Une légère rougeur passa sur les joues du rouge et or.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? Reformula à nouveau Severus, à la fois amusé et choqué.

_**C**_omment un enfant de cet âge ne pouvait pas avoir faim ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ne préferant pas s'engager sur un terrain glissant, l'homme en noir appela un elfe de maison et commanda deux repas. Le brun remercia l'elfe et son professeur, qui prenait sur son temps libre pour pouvoir répondre à ses questions.

**L**orsque les deux déjeuners arrivèrent, les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. De son côté Harry cojitait sur les paroles de son professeur concernant son père. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les cours de Potions se passaient aussi mal. Tout ça à cause d'une rancœur vieille de dizaines d'années.

**N**éanmoins, le brun était plutôt fier. Fier d'avoir pu parler de son père amis également de commencer à avoir pour repère de figure paternelle son ex-ennemi. Si seulement l'homme en question pouvait suivre le fil de ses pensées.

- Je suis un excellent Legilimens Harry, ne l'oublie pas.

- Le dit-Harry rougit de la racine des cheveux aux pieds.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit Harry ? Questionna l'ex-Slytherin

- Oui.

_**U**_n sourire prit place sur les lèvres de son professeur honnis. Pas un sourire sarcastique ni cruel mais un sourire de bonheur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une autre personne autre que Lily Evans-Potter et sa mère éprouvait un sentiment qui ne ressemblait pas à de la haine ou du mépris. Pour confirmer ses dires, le rouge et or vint se jeter dans les bras de Severus qui fut plus que surpris par le geste de son élève. Finalement une nouvelle relation s'installait progressivement entre les deux hommes.

**I**ls savaient que le chemin qu'ils empruntait été long et semés d'embûches mais ne dit-on pas qu'à deux nous sommes plus forts ?

**F**I_**N**_

**P**S : Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pour me le dire c'est Une review s'il vous plaît *yeux suppliants*

**P**SS : Si vous voyez des fautes, dîtes-le moi que je les corrige =D


End file.
